The New DigiDestined
by SuperDryBombs
Summary: There's a new kid on the block. His name is Hank, and he gets into so sticky situations with the other DigiDestined, notably Kari. Will Hank make it? Or will he be totally consumed by his extreme panic?
1. Hank

Another boring day in math class. Hey, my name's Hank, Hank H. Harris. But you can call me Triple H. I'm your average 7th grader: 12 years old, hates middle school, thinks the government fails, all that jazz. I'm sitting in math, just staring at my teacher blab on about square roots.

"And the way to find the square root of a number without a calculator. Find the nearest perfect... blah blah blah..." I hear as my teacher's voice trails off. I look into the corner of my eye, and I see this girl with a camera around her neck is looking at me like I'm a criminal. Okay, so I wear a black beanie with a skull on it. It doesn't mean that I'm actually a thug.

Her name is Kari Kamiya. I gotta admit she is cute, but she's got a boyfriend. And if there's one thing I know about life, it's to never mess with a girl who has a boyfriend, or he will come in and kick your a** so many times, your sh** will have footprints in it. As my math teacher stops blabbing about numbers and squares, the bell rings. Finally, school's over and summer vacation is here. I run out of the school screaming, "Yeehaw!" I love running outta there screaming like a hillbilly, it's fun.

As I walk home, I feel as if I'm being watched. I stop walking, and I hear footprints echoing right behind me. Then I start walking again, and it seems like whenever I take a step, I hear two footsteps. I start walk faster and faster, but the footsteps match my speed. Finally, I start sprinting as fast as I can all the way home. I run past the door, and then into my bedroom. Then I close the door. I sigh out of relief, and I lay down onto my bed.

I look to my side, and there's that strange device that I found a couple of months ago. It kind of looked like a phone, but it had an antenna, some buttons, and a screen with an egg on it. The egg first got there a couple of days ago, and it's been like that ever since. At first I was curious, but then I lost interest in it. I don't even know how to work the dang thing, so f*** it.

Bored out of my mind, I take out my laptop. I turn it on, and guess what? I see the blue screen of death, great. Wait, why is it glowing? And why is that thingy on my table with the egg glowing? Why am I glowing? What the f*** is happening? There was a sudden flash, and when I finally regained sight... Oh Lord, I'm in a grassland.

"What the f***?" I scream at the top of my lungs at the sky. Great, I just HAD to pick up this god forsaken, worthless piece of sh** device. Even weirder, there's this thing standing in front of me saying my name.

"Hank! Hank! I'm finally here!" it said.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask it. "And who are you?"

"I'm Deitymon. What goes on?" he greets me. He was a small, dragonoid type of creature. He had four small wings, and one long horn on his head. He had some sharp teeth with large, crystal blue eyes. He had four claws on each hand, and a spiked tail that ended in a miniature wrecking ball. "Welcome to the Digital World, Hank!"

Oh no, I've heard of this place. But, I've never thought it was real. There were these creatures named digimon, and they were seen four years ago, or so I've heard. These things were viewed as a menace to society, and were far stronger than humans, even with the highest level of weapons.

"The Digital World?" I yell. "I've heard of this place. But, I thought it was just false hype caused by the media! Oh no. This hell is crawling with demons that kill you on spot. How did I ever end up in this sh**hole?" I start worrying so much, I feel myself about to piss my pants.

"Aw, it's not so bad!" Deitymon cheered. "The Digital World is a fun place."

"Do you mean fun as in killing people?" I inquire.

"No, silly! Not all of us are violent!" he cheers. I sigh out of relief.

"What a relief!" I start as my back slides down a tree. "I won't die. Or at least not now. Whew."

"Who said anything about dying?" a familiar voice stated. I turn around and see... Kari?

"Kari? What are you doing here? And what the hell is going on?" I ask her, hoping to get a sensible answer from a trustable human being.

"You're in the Digital World, Hank. I'm here because I'm a DigiDestined," she starts. "A DigiDestined is a human who is able to go to the Digital World, and is destined for great things! And DigiDestined have this item called a Digivice. It's a piece of technology to aid your digimon partners in battle."

"The only thing I'm destined for, is for the exit of this God forsaken trash heap of a world," I reply with sarcasm. "But in all seriousness, how do I get out of here? I don't really want to be a DigiDestined. I remember the digimon incident four years ago. The digimon, Myotismon was the reason my parents were killed! So I don't want anything to do with these products of the devil!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry about your parents," Kari sentimentally comforted me. "But, you can't quit being a DigiDestined. You will always be one, and you are required to fulfill your role here in the Digital World, Hank."

"Oh yeah? Well then tell the person who chose me, this: 'F*** you!' You can chose another sorry a** to do your dirty work, but not me. That being said, I'm outta here," I declare as I head to find a way out. But, Kari grabs my collar.

"Uh, uh, uhhhh," she cooed while wiggling her index finger. "You're required to do your duty here. AND, you have to work with the rest of the DigiDestined, including me." She drags me, but I keep squirming. She puts her arm around my neck, and keeps dragging me deeper into the woods. After a couple of minutes, we stop at a campsite. I see familiar faces, but three of them I've never seen before. One was a boy, two were girls. The boy was short, looked like 8 years old, and had black hair. The first girl was tall, had HUGE glasses, purple hair, and a pilot hat. The second girl had a black tank top, red ponytails and skinny jeans. The people I recognize are TK and Davis.

"Hey, look who joined the team!" Kari started at the others. "Meet, Hank!" I reluctantly wave at them.

TK and Davis immediately recognize me.

The others told me to look for firewood, so we can set up a fire for tonight. I set off for the woods, this is my perfect chance for escape. But, the other DigiDestined were smarter than that. They sent Kari to look out for me, and to make sure I don't try to run away.

I spent the next four hours collecting firewood, and being stalked by Kari. Nightfall came by, and so did I with firewood. We set up a campfire, and started telling scary stories. Soon, I feigned falling asleep so I could escape when they aren't looking. When everyone was fast asleep, even Kari. I look around for a way of escape, then a thought comes to my head. If this is a digital world, then I'll need a digital way of getting out of here! Oh yeah! I look around, and see an old fashioned TV sitting right next to a tree.

"That's my ticket outta here," I softly whisper to myself. I slowly stalk up to it, then I hold up my digivice. The TV screen glows, and so does the screen on my digivice. There was a sudden flash, and then I was back in the real world. I was in the school computer lab, and to my awesome luck, there was a window open. I climb out the window, and carefully elevate myself downwards toward the ground. I make it safely, and then run towards my house, overjoyed with freedom. I reach my house at about 15 minutes after the breakout, and go in through my door and lock it. I go to my bedroom, and pass out on the floor.

The next morning, I get up and go downstairs. I fix myself some cereal, and lie on my couch, watching the News.

Suddenly, there's knocking on my door. I grab a pipe, because I'm expecting Kari to assault me and drag me back to the Digital World. Hey, I'm way smarter than that.

I open the door, but no one was there. I stick my head out and scout my front lawn. Nobody was there. It was probably one of those thug kids that go around ringing bells and then running away. I confirmed that the area was clear, so I turn around. Suddenly, my head was bagged and I was being dragged somewhere. Crap, how could I be that stupid? I should've closed the door first!

I keep squirming, but the grip was adamant. I finally break loose, and start running for my life. I ran as fast as I could, pushing past people as I go along. I see a stairway to a subway station, and an idea pops into my head. It was perfect, only drawback was that I need to be really fast. I sprint at a relatively extreme velocity, then jump over the station where you swipe your card. Then I make it to a train, while Kari is still swiping the card. Then, I get on the train and booyah.

I begin to execute my plan by building up as much momentum as possible. I see the card swiping machine, and I was successful at leaping over it. I landed on my hands, then I performed a cartwheel sending me down the stairs, then on my feet. The moment I landed on my feet, the F train came rushing into the station. The doors flew wide open as I rush in as fast as I can. I see Kari make her way down to the stair, but before she could board the train, the doors closed. I walk up to the window and taunt her.

"Destined for greatness my a**!" I yell at her before the train sped off. Relieved, I take a seat. I look around and I see I'm sitting to a girl that has a red dress, and a pink cowboy hat. She looked beautiful. Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Mimi! There's a Digidestined named Hank boarding on your train! Find him, and bring him to my house! Be careful, he's hostile!" Kari said to the girl through the phone. My eyes widen when I hear those exact words. Man, I hate my luck. I slowly stand up, and sit on the other end of the train.

"Hank is a 12 year old boy who's about 5'11. He wears a beanie with a skull on it, a Metallica Master of Puppets T-shirt, Levi's, and Kobe's. He also has black spiky hair. You can't miss him!" I hear Kari describe how I look. I take my shirt off, and turn it inside-out then put it back on. I hide my beanie, and mess up my hair. This should disguise me from Mimi. Looking around, Mimi examines the people on board, for anyone that looks like Hank.

"I don't see anyone that looks like Hank. Are you sure you know how he looks like?" Mimi asked.

"He probably altered his clothes to confuse you! Check for a boy with black hair, a black t-shirt, and Kobe's." Kari said. Crap, if I redress back to how I was, I'm gonna get caught. And if I don't, I'll still get caught. Oh, what am I gonna do?

Mim recognizes me, and then she drops the call. I try to look as least scared as possible. She walks up to me and says, "Hey there cutie, wanna go out on a date?"

"Umm.. No thanks," I reply. Mimi frowns, then grabs my the shirt and pushes me up against the wall.

"Look, I know you're Hank. And I know you're a DigiDestined. Now if you don't want to get whooped, I suggest you come with me," she threatens me.

"I don't know anything! I'm not a DigiDestined! I swear!" I beg.

"Liar! If you aren't a DigiDestined, when what's with the digivice on your back pocket?" she points out.

I don't reply. I just gulp and close my eyes. The train stopped, and then Mimi dragged me out. I tried my hardest to break loose of her grip, but it doesn't work. I used up all my energy, and I end up passing out. Worst start to summer vacation EVER.


	2. The Charm of the Devil

Four hours later, I awoke tied up in Kari's bedroom, and she was staring at me with a smirk.

"How was your little trip, Hank?" she teases while squatting down to face me. "You should know that you need to be much better than that to get away from us." She looks at other DigiDestined that I've never seen before. She starts again, "These are the first generation DigiDestined, and we are the second!"

"Oh great," I mutter. One of the older DigiDestined came up and spoke to me, "I realized that you were in some tussles with my little sister, Kari."

"Yeah, I was," I start. "She dragged me, and bagged my head."

"Oh really? Good job, Kari!" he congratulates her and gives her a high five. I twitched at that. "But seriously. If you deny being a DigiDestined any longer, I'm gonna have to remove your gonads and put them in a pickle jar," Kari's brother calmly asserted.

Looking at them with a fearful expression, I mumble at him, "What kind of sick people are the DigiDestined?"

Upon hearing that, Kari scolds her brother. "Tai! Don't give him a bad impression on us! The DigiDestined are the light of the Digital World, not mafiosos that go around cutting people genitals off and putting them in jars!" Kari then proceeds to remove the ropes that were binding me.

"Here you go, Hank. I'm sorry for dragging you, and for bagging your head. It was totally uncalled for, and if you wish not to be a DigiDestined, I understand. However, no matter what you do you will always be one of us," she softly simmers down my fear. I breathe a sigh of relief, then begin to speak.

"So be it," I started. "I will join the DigiDestined. After all, I've got nothing else to do in the summer." Kari and everyone else cheered upon hearing that. I've realized that not all digimon are violent. Otherwise, Deitymon would've killed me on the spot. So, I want to help the Digital World rather than hurt it.

I stood up and said, "Meet me in the Digital World at 3 pm today." I left Kari's bedroom and started towards my house. When I came home, I started packing things that I may need. I packed in a longinus knife, a set of dual katars, three lighters, a small tent set, food, a shotgun, and several packs of powerful firecrackers. Man, good thing my dad was a high rank military soldier, he got me a license to bear arms and to kill people. I pack it into a gym bag, and it barely took up half the space, except for the shotgun. By the time I finished packing, it was 2:55. I grab something to eat downstairs, and I see a picture of my parents. I almost started to cry, because that picture reminded me of the time my parents died in that subway accident. Wiping my tears, I run back upstairs to my laptop. I turn it on, and held out my digivice. There was a flash, and suddenly I was in the Digital World. I put my bag down, and pet Deitymon who was very happy to see me.

"Hank, your back!" he cheers. "Where were you?"

"Back at the real world," I answer. I sit down leaning against a tree, and wait for the others. I take out a can of Peace Tea and start drinking it slowly, anticipating the other arrivals.

TK was the first to arrive, then Davis, Kari, next the other boy whose name bypasses me, then the two other girls. "Look, everyone's all together now. Good," I announce. "First, I think everyone should know each other's names. Let's start with you." I say as I point to TK and his digimon partner.

Everyone told their names. The short boy's name was Cody, the girl with the purple hair is Yolei, and the ponytailed girl's name is Wendy. Their partners were Armadillomon, Hawkmon, and Lopmon. TK's partner was Patamon, Davis's was Veemon, and Kari's was Gatomon. Afterwards, we have some of our digimon stay at the campsite to set it up, while the others are gonna go around removing these things called demon spikes.

"What are these things?" I ask. Wendy replies, "These are Demon Spikes. These give the digimon in the local area an urge to kill anything that isn't controlled by the spike. The person who set those up is HellSatamon. HellSatamon is a Demon type digimon that was sealed up in the core of the Digital World. Somehow, the seal broke and he was set free. He's been wreaking havoc ever since."

"What does he look like?" I inquire.

"He's a red skeleton with 8 demon wings. He has three horns on his head, and 666 markings all over his body. He also wields the Staff of Destruction, a legendary magic staff with extreme power of destruction. We've seen him use it, it's his source of power," answered the cute ponytailed girl.

These Demon Spikes are really sturdy, we're going nowhere trying to remove these things. "We're going nowhere at this rate," I complain. "We're just hitting the thing. We have to do better than that."

"Deitymon, use Solar Flare on around this spot of the spike," I order as I point to a spot somewhere on the bottom part of the Demon Spike. Deitymon nods and uses his flame at the spike. The spike glowed light red from the intense heat. "Now Deitymon, punch it as hard as you can."

"Right!" he obeyed. Tightening his fist, he rocketed his fist into the heated area. His fist penetrated through the bottom portion of the spike and the structure immediately tumbled down.

Surprised, Wendy said, "Why couldn't I think of that?"

"Probably you don't pay attention in science class. It's 4th grade, dude. Heated molecules are much looser, so it's easier to break it," I reply.

After that, we went around burning, and breaking down Demon Spikes like nobody's business. The others called us back after two and a half hours. By that time, we've taken down more than 30 Demon Spikes. And by the time we returned to the campsite, our digimon have already have the campsite set up with a fire, tents and some mats.

Davis tried to light a fire with two sticks. I come up to him and say, "Here, I'll show you how professionals do it. Deitymon, your turn!" He comes running up to the pile of firewood, and ignites it with his fire breath. Everyone gathered around the campfire and started telling scary stories like they did the last time I was with them. Suddenly, a giant digimon that resembled a hybrid of a crab and a dragonfly appeared.

"What the hell is that?" I bawled in surprise. Yolei answered, "That's Kuwagamon. An insect type digimon. Watch out for his pincers!" I go into my bag while Deitymon and the other digimon come rushing at him. I take out my set of dual katars, but Davis stops me.

"What do you think you're doing, Hank? You're no match for a digimon!" he said.

"I know I'm not. But I can at least help them instead of standing around like you are doing," I reply before jumping into battle wielding deadly weapons. I land on his forehead, and start stabbing him rapidly with the blades on my hands. The Kuwagamon shrieks in pain as he falls on his back. I jump off of his forehead, and then onto where I think his heart is. I prepare the katars on my hand, and then shoot the both katars right to its heart. Suddenly, a digimon's hand grabs my forearm before the blade could kill it.

"Hey, Hank! Don't kill the guy!" TK's partner, Patamon ordered.

"Oh yeah, why shouldn't I?" I inquire at him.

"Because it's not his fault doing this!" he started. "It's the Pentagram Charm on his wrist that you should be attacking, not his heart!"

"Alright," I reply before I land on his wrist, and prepare the blades in a cross position. I performed a special skill that I taught myself called Sonic Blow. You basically strike the opponent really fast eight times.

"Sonic Blow!" I vociferate as my hands shift from the cross position and then rapidly strike at the charm eight times. The eighth time I hit it, the Pentagram Charm disintegrated from his wrist, and then Kuwagamon got up.

"Ugh, what happened?" he muttered, assuming someone was there.

"Shhh... It's alright now Kuwagamon," comforted Gatomon. "You were being controlled by one of HellSatamon's Pentagram Charms. It's not your fault."

"Thank you, DigiDestined. Without you, I would've caused a catastrophe!" thanked Kuwagamon.

"You really should thank Hank," started Wendy. "He did most of the work, including the removal of the charm!"

"Oh, well thank you, Hank," he said while shaking my hand. After that, he took off with everyone shouting goodbye at him. I remove the katars and put them back in my bag, when I turn around, Kari grabs my shoulder.

"You got some explaining to do, young man," she said sternly.

"Jesus, you sound just like my mom."


	3. The First Henchman

"Ok, so you're telling me that you're gonna be running around the digital world with weapons?" summarized the pink-sleeved girl.

"Yeah," I answered. "How else am I gonna be able to protect myself?"

"Your Digimon!" she retorted. "Now, hand over the katars! I'm afraid that you'll hurt somebody with them!"

"Hell no!" I repudiate while hiding the weapons behind my back. "These dual katars are the only memento of my mother I have left! Please... Don't take it." I start sobbing, remembering the horrible memories of that cataclysmic and life-changing car accident.

Kari steps back and says, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry about that. I'll let you keep those weapons, but promise me that you won't hurt any of us." I agree, and then I showed her the writing on one of the blades. It read, "Even in death I will watch over you, my beloved son." Kari's eyes teared up when she finished reading that.

"My dead mother watches over me with these katars. Whenever I have this weapon with me, I feel totally safe, because I know that my mother is there watching over me every second of the day," I added. Kari wrapped her arms around me and said, "I'm sorry that your parents died, Hank. Life for you must be hard now."

I don't respond, instead I hug her back, feeling totally secure in her arms. Funny how she resembles my mother.

Kari breaks the hug and goes to lie down beside TK. I sit down next to my bag, and I return the dual katars back into the bag. I thought about what would come next, if the Digital World was just like Earth. looked into the vastness of the digital universe, and marveled at the enthralling view of stars, planets, and other heavenly bodies while I visualized the Digital World in the future.

My train of thought was interrupted by Kari asking me, "Hank, why are you still awake? Still thinking about your parents, huh." I admit that I should be asleep by now, I've been looking at the sky for about half an hour.

Kari groggily added, "Go to sleep, Hank. It's very late. Good night." She returned to TK once again afterwards. She also acts very much like my mother.

I look at the stars yet again, and start thinking about how I'm gonna make it in the Digital World. How do I beat HellSatamon? How do I stop him from screwing over this world? Is he too strong for us? If so, what can we do to even out the odds? Those questions ran through my mind, as I gazed at the starry sky, the endless void of space. My train of thought was interrupted yet again by Wendy coming up to me.

"Still thinking about what happened?" she asked. I replied, "Yeah. I mean, how are we gonna beat HellSatamon? I don't even know if we can. Are we up for it?"

"Of course we are!" confirmed Wendy. "We may fail at times, but those failures are what makes us stronger. After all, we are DigiDestined! Sure, you've been suffering without your parents, and you have no family now. But, you can consider us as family!"

She holds both of my hands and says, "All of us are family. You, me, TK, Kari, Davis, Cody, Yolei, all of us are family now."

I tear up and respond, "Thanks, Wendy. At least now I have family. I've been living life a lonely person. Now, I have you guys." She giggles, and then pulls me into a hug. After a couple of minutes, she breaks the hug, and we fall asleep together.

One thing I've learned about DigiDestined girls, they always wake up early, and want the boys to be awake when they are.

"TK! Get up!" Kari hollered at him while violently shaking his body. I groggily cock my head to another side to minimize the amount of noise that I pick up. Suddenly, I feel something tickling my side.

"Hank... Wakey, wakey..." I hear Wendy trying to wake me up by tickling me. I shrug off her fingers and continue to sleep. "Well... You asked for it," Wendy warned. A mere half-second after that, she dug her fingers to my sides, and spider-tickled me like crazy. I immediately woke up, and started running from her, laughing a lot while I'm at it.

I ran from her as fast as I could, but she caught up and tackled me to the ground. The scrubbed her fingers all the way up to my pits, and all I could do was laugh like a crackpot and bear with it. I pleaded for her to stop, but she kept abusing my sensitive nerve-endings, totally entertained by how ticklish and cute I was right now. After an eternity, Wendy stopped tickling me. I laughed so much that I barely have the strength to get up. I struggled to stand on my feet, and I amply succeeded.

I mutter while panting, "Never... Do... That... Again!"

"I hope you liked that little tickle, because there's much more to come!" Wendy grinned with a sadistic smile that sent abysmal chills down my spine. Trying to revitalize after that sh**, I eat my breakfast which was basically a bottle of Gatorade and a Bacon Egg and Cheese sandwich which was still hot in the thermos. It's kind of amazing that these still taste fresh after it's been in my bag for about 12 hours. I chew fast, hoping to finish it quickly so I can start extirpating Spikes as fast as I can.

Once I finish breakfast, I call Wendy, Lopmon, and Deitymon. "Show time guys," I said. They nod, and all four of us run off into the desert wasteland with a motivation to break down as many spikes as humanly possible. Deitymon weakened the spike with fire, then destroyed it. Lopmon was a scout looking for spikes, because some were hidden. The other DigiDestined called us back for a dinner break, twelve hours after we started. By then, we destroyed about 755 of them, 112 of them being hidden. On our way back, a mysterious digimon confronted us. He had a side winding, ominous looking tail, patterned with hexagons. He had the body of a robot, four arms of a bear, legs of a tiger, and a three heads representing a serpent, a wyvern, and an onyx dragons' heads.

"I am Brutalimon!" he introduced in his stone cold voice. The middle head talked, while the other two growled in a low tone, adding to the sense of danger. "Who are you to try to thwart Master HellSatamon's diabolical plans? You shall suffer for your defiance! En garde!" My digivice rung, and it showed me Brutalimon's stats. Let's see... He's mega level, dragon type, and his special move is "Behemoth of Acerbity".

He tightened his fingers, and spread his arms wide in a cross position. His legs are spreaded, and his body is turned to its side, with his head cocked our direction. He suddenly charged at us at intensive velocity. Without even seeing him coming, he kicked Deitymon in the stomach, and sent him rocketing towards the wild blue yonder. A few seconds later, Deitymon crashed into the sand, making a behemothic crater. I rushed to the nucleus of the abyss to see Deitymon, who was badly hurt. He was all bloodied up, scratched, bruised, and wounded in almost all places. I knelt before him with disconsolateness in my eyes.

"I... I already lost m-my parents..." I stuttered while sniffling. "I don't want to lose my partner too!" I shrilled in both sadness, apoplexy, but also helplessness. I mean, what can I do? He almost killed my partner just by kicking him in the gut! What chance do I, Wendy, and Lopmon have against him? Nothing!

Suddenly, there was some sort of glowing power that reinvigorated both me and Deitymon. I look at my back pocket, and my katars are glowing. The floated in midair, and propelled themselves into Deitymon's hands. And then, he began to glow. A massive yellow aura enshrouded Deitymon's body as he was gaining more power. Thunder was heard in the distance. The clouds darkened as more thunder clashed, and rain fell. Through all the lightning and natural disturbances, I heard his voice.

"Deitymon mode change into... Assassin mode!"

When the bright light diminished, standing before me was a new and improved Deitymon. His blades are twice as huge and lethal, he had a red bandanna around his mouth with tails trailing behind it, an assassin outfit, and four angel wings.

Suddenly, Deitymon emitted a bestial roar that deafened everyone in range and charged at Brutalimon with vengeance at extreme speed. He stopped 10 feet away from Brutalimon and hollered, "Magnum Shockwave!" Deitymon swiped his arms in an X, and crescent-shaped beacons of light flew at the three headed digimon.

When the attack struck Brutalimon, the light burst creating a chain of explosions that pushed the enemy backwards with each discharge of energy. Brutalimon roared louder and louder in pain as the damage was dealt. The chain of explosions stopped with one ultimate, cyclopean detonation which knocked the enemy digimon into a mountain, reducing the once standing natural monument into smithereens.

Brutalimon slowly regained his ground as he blew up the rubble of the mountain and sent it flying high towards the sky. He was badly damaged, but alas was still standing and ready to fight. He started at us, and when he was visible, he had five blue glowing spheres slowly encircling his body.

"You like to play rough, huh?" he verbalized with rage. "Well how's this for rough? Behemoth of Acerbity!" He bawled at us as his four arms morphed into burning white serpent dragons. While he ran at us, his body started to glow with a white transparent color. The flaming serpent dragons on his arms were ejected towards Deitymon at an extreme acceleration. The four blazing demons combined into one gigantic behemoth as it inched itself quickly towards my partner digimon. It collided with him and caused an atomic explosion, which kicked up massive amounts of sand, disorienting Lopmon, Wendy, and I. In the sandstorm, I saw Deitymon drastically mutilated. I came up to him, and shook him in an attempt to confirm that he was alive. There was no response, and I slowly trudged back. When I gave up the fact that he was still alive, he arose gloriously from the sand, with an inexorable determination to protect me, Wendy, and Lopmon. He retracted his blades into his knuckles as he tightened his fists and legs.

Small particles of energy materialized within Deitymon's vicinity. The particles began to orbit him and close in on him, as he prepares one final attack to finish off HellSatamon's henchman. Deitymon spreads his fingers wide, and puts one palm over the other, with both thumbs and pinkies connected. He places the position of hands above his forehead as he concentrates more and more power. The yellow particles of energy were then absorbed into Deitymon's hands while he glowed a transparent yellow color. Rings of bright light circled around his glow as Lopmon gave Deitymon portions of her energy to support the final attack. The rays of light that were being ejected from Deitymon's body pierced through the flying sand debris while more and more power built up inside him.

Brutalimon was still disoriented from his attack, and was heard complaining, "Bah! I gotta be more mindful of what happens when I get carried away!"

The rays of light enabled Deitymon to see his enemy clearly. Deitymon's energy was fully concentrated, and the sand began to clear up. When there was no more debris flying throughout the air, Brutalimon noticed Dietymon and sustained a surprised and fearful expression on his face.

"Holy Avenger!" Deitymon wailed as a coruscating beam of light was blasted from his palms. The beam of luminosity struck Brutalimon with devastating power as the attack summoned a behemothic fulmination of sand, smoke, and dust. Brutalimon shrieked in calamitous agony, while his data slowly dissipated into the wild blue yonder. The sand cleared up, and Brutalimon was no more.

Deitymon reverted back to his original form, but the katars were gone. There was a beeping sound in my digivice. I looked at the screen, and it showed graphics of the katars that I had, and I smiled at it. My mother _does_ protect me, even in death. But she isn't really dead, she lives inside of Deitymon and possibly Kari.

Me and the others got back to the campsite, but by then everyone was already fast asleep. Wendy and I took our sleeping spots right next to each other.

Before I conk out, Wendy turns my way and says, "I'm glad to have been partners with you, Hank. Without you, I would've been toasted by Brutalimon." She starts to close her eyes a bit and continues, "Thank you, Hank." She wraps her arms around me, and gives me a kiss on the cheek while Lopmon and Deitymon giggle a bit. After some time, she breaks the hug and falls asleep on my lap. I stroke her lustrous hair, and then I hit the sack.


End file.
